1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and an apparatus for providing a layout for a terminal, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for providing a layout based on a handwriting input.
2. Description of the Related Art
A layout is a format for effectively arranging components such as characters, pictures, symbols, photographs, and the like, in a restricted space for design, advertising, or editing.
In order to conveniently arrange images or characters, methods of arranging specific images in a fixed layout of an album format, such as, for example, photostory albums, have been used.
However, while such methods of arranging images in a fixed layout or a limited number of layouts are convenient, they do not allow the free arrangement of characters or images to be displayed in a format desired by a user.